74 years later/Hurricane meets Jane
This is how Hurricane meets Jane goes in Thomas and Friends: A Train-Tastic Halloween. present day, the caption reads "74 years later" leads the Sodor engines to the mainland Thomas: Come on, guys. Percy: What's all the excitement, Thomas? Thomas: I don't want to be late for the Spooky Buddies movie. It's going to be so incredible. James: Like one time Ryan sings Part of Your World with Ariel? Thomas: That's right. Edward: I hope this film is cool. When Ryan and Airel sings Part of Your World in that Little Mermaid film, Ariel wished she can be part of the human world while Ryan wishes he could be part of the sea world. Thomas: But that's nothing compare to Spooky Buddies. Pip's spirit haunting the manor. The close calls. All of it makes it a hit. Percy: Yeah. Why Ryan wishes he could be part of the sea world? Thomas: Technically because he wants to see the world from Ariel's point of view. Toby: Wow. At least he did save Meg from drowning, I guess she thinks that Ryan is a "mer-prince". Thomas: Yes. Although we could see the Spooky Buddies film, I remember Ryan when he looks like a mer-prime prince. the film has started Thomas: Whoa! Toby: Eeek! Edward: That is scary! James: At least that film don't make me feel blue. chuckles Which isn't so hot when you're red. Percy: I know. And I do remember Ryan giving up his voice to save Aryan's. Thomas: Me too. When Ryan try to talk, nothing comes out of his mouth. chuckles James: Well, the film's nearly finished now. Philip: Thank Goodness. This movie is too scary. Gordon: Oh, please. Cody once told me that he have seen scarier stuff in the porta-potty. Thomas: Gordon! Gordon: Pumbaa's voice Sorry. film ends with the words the end James: That film is amazing. Thomas: Yes. It's definitely my favorite. Percy: Mine Too. So. Back at that Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning, how did Aryan got a necklace from Queen Athena? Thomas: She said it would keep him safe from harm. Plus, it allows him to turn into a human at will. Salty: Ah-harr! I was told the legend of the Halloween Steamy once, mateys. Percy: Is it true? Salty: True as the deep blue. Edward: Do tell us, Salty. Salty: Well, once long ago, on Halloween, 74 years from now, when the moon was full and high in the sky, Warwick the Warlock used three things to summon the Halloween Steamy: his staff, his spellbook and the souls of five tank engines of the same class. has a flashback as Salty continues Salty: After the summoning of the evil steam engine ghost was complete, the first three tank engines were killed and turned to stone. But two of them escaped, one named Thomas and the other named Jane. gasps at the mention of his name Thomas: I was one of those five tank engines? Salty: Yes, Thomas, you were. You managed to break the door down and escape but Jane wasn't so lucky. As the police arrived and the sun began to rise, the Halloween Steamy started to fade and returned to the mirror, but when she tried to kill Jane, she failed and Jane's spirit became separated from her body, leaving Jane a ghost train and her body stone empty. It seemed as if Warwick was done for, but he managed to escape into the mirror and after that, Jane, nor Warwick or the Halloween Steamy were seen again. And since that terrifying night, Jane's spirit continues to haunt the manor, puffing around endlessly, searching for her missing body, to this very day. [ Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts